


Frozen Bride

by Jeniouis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corpse Bride AU, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In attempt to clear his mind after his break-up with Pepper, Tony goes to a nightclub and ends up spending the night with a tall, beautiful blonde.</p><p>Imagine his surprise when he wakes up the next morning to find out he's married to a dead man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the cover art I created for the story.


	2. Prologue

1942

_They were back at base for a moment, enjoying a slice of peace with each other under their tent. They couldn’t be intimate. There were entirely too many people around for that. Their scents intermingling and filling with pleasure would have betrayed them, and told everyone what they were up to. And the last thing Steve needed was for his fellow soldiers to find out that Captain America was an omega. Omegas weren’t seen as leadership material and they would lose confidence in him. So Steve could only lie beside Peggy, with his alpha’s arms embracing him tightly, making Steve feel safe in a world of war and chaos._

_It was late at night and Steve couldn’t sleep but he figured Peggy was. So he quietly took comfort in her warmth and listen to the sounds of the night. The crickets and insects chirping. The occasional howl or call from far away animals. The rustling of someone stirring in another tent. The cot was uncomfortable. The springs were stabbing him from within the mattress but Steve blissfully ignored it as he snuggled closer to Peggy, tucking his face in the nape of her neck, taking in her reposing scent. For a moment, he wished he were small again, so he could have been more of the little spoon. But he was content. Happy to have her. His alpha turned and kissed his hair suddenly and Steve smiled._

_“I thought you were asleep.” Steve whispered. She shook her head, her soft skin brushing across his as she did so._

_“No, just thinking.” She whispered back, rubbing his back absentmindedly._

_“Something worrying you?” Steve asked._

_“At the moment, no.” Peggy said as she intertwined their fingers, “I was just…Steven, love, I would like to marry you.”_

_The air evacuated Steve’s lungs. And the omega found himself immediately getting nervous. Not because he didn’t want to marry Peggy, the possibility made him overjoyed. But because they would have to wait until after the war to get married and, all of a sudden, every possible way he could die flashed before his very eyes. He was a super soldier not invincible. And Peggy was definitely more vulnerable than him. The fear he felt creeping through his veins was apprehension of getting so close to happiness and then having it ripped from his grasp._

_“I would want that too.” Steve said, keeping his concerns and worries to himself. Even in the dark, he could Peggy smile brightly. She kissed his cheek and sat up, grabbing a flashlight and turning it on. In the glowing light, Steve could see her sleep frizzled hair. It, somehow, made her more beautiful. She reached for something sitting on top of a crate, and pulled Steve closer to her. She opened it and Steve gasped when he saw two sparkling rings preening in a jewelry box. One had the words ‘Steven Grant Rogers’ scripted across the band and on the other, ‘Margret Carter’. She took the one with his name and slipped it on his ring finger, and he took hers and slipped it on her delicate, slim ring finger. At the wedding, they would exchange them, as tradition called for._

_“I love you Steve.” Peggy said. “And when this war is over, I’m going to give you a good life.” Steve beamed and kissed her, hugging her._

_“I know you will Peggy.” Steve said. “I love you so much.”_

Steve remembered the day Peggy had proposed to him as the jet sailed through the clouds. It was a beautiful view, being this far above ground. But not as beautiful as the picture of Peggy he was staring at. The sight of her face, what he could have if he suddenly turned selfish and let the bombs destroy New York nearly overtook him. But Peggy wouldn’t want that. And neither would he, if he would be honest. Having regained his resolve, he grabbed the steers and pushed the jet down before doubt could engulf him again. It started falling at an exceptional speed, speed that grew exponentially. Apprehension and fear started gnawing at his gut, at his heart as he stared down at the picture of Peggy, regret filling his heart. There was no way he would survive this.

“Peggy, shouldn’t we be getting married.” Steve said, forcing himself to speak, forcing his voice not to tremble. “And when you find me, you can take my ring.” Steve said hopefully. There was a brief pause and for a horrible second, Steve thought he had lost her.

“Alright.” Peggy’s heartbroken voice rung from the intercom. “I promise to always take care of you as my omega.” Peggy’s voice cracked a little at the last word but when she spoke again, he tone was steeled. “To keep you protected, safe, and secure. And to love you with all the depths of my heart, through the worst and the best, until we take our last breaths, as your everlasting alpha.” Peggy recited her vows. Steve smiled sadly, wishing with all his heart he could see her fulfill her vows.

Steve didn’t waste any time, “I promise to always serve you as my alpha. To stay loyal, obedient, and compliant. And to love you with all the depths of my heart, through the worst and the best, until we take our last breaths, as your everlasting omega.” Steve recited his vows.

He barely got the last word out before the jet crashed into a glacier. The impact shock him to the core and Steve had half a second to hope that Peggy would find him soon, before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

2012

_I just can’t take it anymore Tony. The fear of you flying off and never coming back, it’s too much._

Tony heard those words repeat over and over in his mind. So much so that he thought he would hear those words for the rest of his life. He was curled up in a ball in his bed, looking down at the two engagement rings in his hands. They had just arrived in the mail this morning, and he had been so excited. Happiness was finally within reach, he was actually, finally going to get married. To a woman that had his entire heart.

And then Pepper called and dropped that anvil on his heart.

Tony put the rings on the end table and threw the covers over his head. He was determined to lay here all day, maybe all week. And if he’s feeling really desperate, he’ll stay there all year. Then he’ll go down to his lab and crawl to the bottom of a bottle and tinker while he’s drunk. And hopefully he’d blow himself up.

But Tony heard a ding ringing throughout his room and he groaned. He had been getting calls all morning. He wished these assholes would leave him alone and let him wallow in peace.

“Sir, I hate to be a bother,” Jarvis’s crisp voice suddenly called out, “But Mister Sitwell is on the other line, trying to reach you.”

“Tell him to fuck off.” Tony said, taking a pillow and holding it over his face.

“I tried to sir, but he told me it was urgent. It’s a code CA.”

Tony growled. He didn’t care about codes right now. He didn’t care about anything other than laying here and wasting—wait, what! Code CA!

Tony sat up, staring at the ceiling where Jarvis was not. “Put him through.” Tony said. He reached over and grabbed his phone off the table, holding it up as Jasper Sitwell’s face filled his phone’s screen. And Tony didn’t care in the least that he was half naked.

“I see you finally decided to take my call.” Sitwell said, ignoring Tony’s state of undress.

“You better speak fucking quickly before I hang up.” Tony threatened, hoping this wasn’t a waste of time. He had some serious sulking and pining to do.

“We’ve found him Stark. Our scientist are shipping him to Stark Tower as we speak.” Sitwell said, an inexplicable excitement in his eyes. Tony didn’t know why. He didn’t know what this had to do with him. Unless he had been fan, of course.

“How long?” Tony asked.

“About an hour.”

Tony nodded. “Alright, I’ll be there.” Tony said, regretting that he’d have to get out of bed. He had such an eventful day planned too. He pulled himself out of bed and took the quickest shower in history. He refused to shave because he was angry with the world and that was, somehow, retribution. When he was dressed, getting ready to walk out his bedroom, he saw the rings on his table and paused. His heart growing sad again. He picked them up, and put them in his pocket. Just in case Pepper regained her senses and came back.

• • •

Tony headed down to Bruce’s lab. The alpha didn’t know if the omega knew he was headed down but there were two bagels and a cup of coffee waiting on the table in the observation room. Tony snagged them and walked into the lab. Bruce was hunched over some papers spread out on his workbench. But he looked up at Tony and smiled warmly, sympathy shining in his eyes.

“Who told you?” Tony said as he slumped in a chair beside Bruce. Munching on the dry bread.

“Jarvis. He thought you were in a precarious mental state.” Bruce said. Tony sighed. Well, throwing those chairs while yelling probably had something to do with Jarvis’s train of thought. Or whatever AI’s do. “What happened?” Bruce asked.

Tony sighed again, “Well, I went outside to check the mail this morning and when I came back in I told her that our engagement rings had arrived and she told me she didn’t think getting married would be a good idea.” Tony said, his voice monotonous and flat. “I have no idea what I did wrong.”

“She didn’t tell you?”

Tony shrugged. “She said that worrying about me was too stressful. But that can’t be the _only_ reason. Living in fear that you boyfriend is going to die every time he fights a villain is no reason to break up with someone.” Bruce quirked an eyebrow. Tony slumped down even further, throwing an arm across his face. “Help me figure this out Bruce. What did I do wrong?”

“I don’t think I can answer that for her. Maybe you two just aren’t a good fit.” Bruce said. That…that couldn’t have been the answer. Tony loved Pepper. And he was pretty sure she loved him. They had to fit, Tony wouldn’t accept anything else.

“Maybe she thought I was still too reckless. Or not serious enough. She used to complain about things like that.” Tony said.

“Has she been complaining about it lately?” Bruce asked. Tony shook his head. “I don’t think that’s it either. Maybe it’s something you didn’t do rather than what you did?” Bruce suggested. Tony rolled that around in his mind.

“Maybe.” Tony said, as he sat up and reached out, grabbing Bruce’s shoulders as if his life depended on it. “I need you to help me get her back.”

Bruce’s brow creased. “Um…Tony if I could I would, you’re my best friend. But I don’t think I’ll be much help in that department.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s an alpha.”

Tony waved a dismissive hand. “Omegamale, alphafemale, same thing.” Bruce glared at him. “Seriously, you have that mushy, nurturing side that I don’t. Help me figure this out. I helped you with your last project.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Those are two different thing Tony.”

“So you’ll help me.” Tony said, smiling wide.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Great, thanks. I owe you one.” Tony said as he hugged Bruce. “So what should I do?”

Bruce glared at him but relented. “I think, right now, you both need some space.” Tony sighed, throwing his hands up. “If she loves you, give her a chance to miss you. That way she’ll be more willing to accept your bullshit, I mean, your charms.” Bruce grinned.

Tony glared at him. “And how long should I wait?”

“Give it a week.” Bruce said. Tony decided that meant he should give it twenty-four hours. If he called tomorrow, she would remember his wonderful voice and wonder why she had left in the first place.

“Worst advice better.” Tony grumbled.

“The break isn’t just for her Tony, it’s for you too. Take some time to make sure she’s really what you want.”

“Pepper’s a great woman.” Tony said defensively. Too painfully away that he didn’t say ‘she is what I want’ instead. But just because he didn’t say it, didn’t mean he didn’t feel it.

Bruce nodded. “Of course, but she might not be great for you.”

Tony sighed, averting his eyes. He didn’t want to believe it. He looked up at the clock on the wall and realized he’s almost late.

“We’ll be fine once I prove to her that we’re great for each other.” Tony said as he rose to his feet. Bruce sighed but doesn’t say anything. Just waved after Tony when the alpha told him he has to run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is good and not just stupid.

Tony had been expecting a lot of things when he walked into the medical bay. But the huge block of ice that was sitting upright in the room was not it. He didn’t know why. He had known the guy had been lost up in the artic but he thought the team he had searching for him would have at least scrapped his body out the ice before shipping him here. Tony walked up to the man encased in the ice, folding his arms over his chest tightly. The ice made the room chilly. He wished he had brought a jacket. He could see the figure of a man in the ice but he couldn’t make out any of his features. Nothing mare than a fuzzy star in the middle of what Tony assumed, hoped, was his chest.

But the guy wasn’t fully encased. He had a blue hand and a tip of a boot protruding from the ice.

“Exciting, isn’t it.” Tony heard Sitwell say as he entered the room, standing beside Tony.

Tony shrugged. “I find his demeanor quite cold.”

Sitwell rolled his eyes. “The boys down here said that he didn’t survive the ice. He’s a hundred percent brain dead.” Did that really need to be said? No one encased in ice like this could have survived.

Tony sighed as his eyes scanned the ice block. So this was what his dad had been chasing. An icy, dead man. His dad had talked about finding Captain America as if he had known for a certainty that he was still alive. And the only reason Tony kept the search up the blonde was because his dad asked him to. At the time, Tony thought making the promise would make his old man spend more time with him. It didn’t. He was just ignored as he had been his entire childhood. Tony kept his promise because it didn’t take up any of his time. He had sent a team out into the hopeless search mandating yearly reports of their progress that he didn’t read. He hadn’t thought the search would be successful.

“What happens now?” Tony asked. He meant it rhetorically. Still thinking about his father. But Sitwell answered,

“There’s been a discussion about that and with your approval, we’d like to start an investigative initiative.”

Tony’s brow creased. Nothing like that should have been discussed without his presence. But those many phone calls he ignored while he was wallowing in self-pity probably had something to do with this.

“Investigative initiate?” Tony repeated. Sitwell nodded. “Meaning you want to experiment on him.”

Sitwell sighed in impatience. “He is the secret to the finding the super soldier serum. Do you have any idea what we could accomplish with just a sample of his blood?” Did Sitwell know how his dad would flip in his grave had Tony approved something like that? But beyond that, Tony didn’t trust Sitwell. He trusted Romanov more than he trusted this asshole.

“No. When he thaws, he’ll be given a proper burial. The one America would have given back in forever ago.” Tony said, keeping to himself that it was what is father would have wanted also. Wasn’t Tony just the perfect son?

Sitwell huffed sharply. “Stark, that man—”

“I said no!” Tony demanded. His voice holding dominance. And the beta Sitwell took a step back, his eyes dropping to the ground. He grumbled an apology and scrambled out the room. But the detestation wasn’t lost on Tony. He smelled it in Sitwell’s scent. The alpha just didn’t care. Tony shook his head and looked back up at the man trapped in ice. He didn’t know why he was lingering. It wasn’t like there was anything new here that he hadn’t seen from when he walked in the room but Tony was still intrigued.

He walked around the ice, looking down at Captain America’s hand. It was blue and covered in ice. It was like the guy wasn’t thawing at all. Being this close to a glacier, proved to be quite chilly so Tony was almost about to leave, but as soon as he turned his head, something caught his attention.

Tony snapped his eyes back to the guy’s hand and saw a glint under the ice on his finger. Tony reached out and touched it. It was so fucking cold he snatched his hand back. But it was unmistakably a ring. Tony knew he should leave it alone. Let the dead man have his jewelry but curiously at Tony until he looked around the corner to make sure no one noticed him robbing the poor man and took off his shirt. He wrapped it around his hands and lightly tugged at the hand. The last thing he wanted to do was accidently rip the guy’s finger off.

But the ring came off fairly easily an initial tugging. Tony investigated it in the shirt, moving so he was directly under a light. The name ‘Steven Grant Rogers’ was scripted in pink. Tony could see the color of the font even after seventy years submerged in ice. It was an engagement ring. And…Captain America wasn’t an alpha. The font would have been red had it been. And yellow if he had been a beta. No, Captain America, or Steve, was an omega.

That shocked Tony into silence for a moment. He had always thought that his dad and Steve had been involved because of his dad’s obsession. But his dad had been an omega also. Two male omegas, more than likely, wouldn’t work.

Tony stood awkwardly in shock for a moment. His nipples hardening from the cold but he was surprised. He had never known that Captain America had been engaged. The knowledge brought about a pity and sympathy in him. He knew how it felt to get so close to happiness and then have it snatched from your grasp.

The alpha put the ring in his hand and pulled on his shirt, walking back to the ice man.

“I know how you felt buddy. Losing your beloved.” Tony told him. Of course, he received no answer. Had he, Tony would have ran out of there like a bitch. He sighed as he moved to gently place the ring where it rightfully belong but he paused. A crazy idea formulating in his mind. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. And purely by chance pulled out the ring that had his name scripted across the band. Had he pulled up Pepper’s, he probably would have hesitated. Tony looked between his ring and the man trapped in the block of ice and decided to let impulsiveness prevail. What’s the worst that could happen?

“I know I’m not what you wanted.” Tony said to the dead man. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop. “But it’s a pretty good idea if you think about it. You lost your love. I lost my love. We both won’t find anyone else. Probably. So how about we marry each other?” Tony said as he gingerly pushed his ring on Steve’s finger. It was crazy, really. Especially since he was still obsessed with marrying Pepper but Captain America didn’t know that and he would never find out. Tony just felt sorry for him because he had died alone. But he didn’t have to be buried that way.

“So, since you can’t say them, I’ll just say my part of the vows, alright?” Tony asked. For a split, wild second, he could have sworn he saw the dead man jerk a little. Just a hint. Which made Tony go still, with a bewildered look in his eyes but when he didn’t see it again, he figured he had just gone insane. Really, going through this entire charade was a testament to that.

“Alright then, Steven Grant Rogers, I, Anthony Edward Stark, promise to always take care of you as my omega. To keep you protected, safe, and secure. And to love you with all the depths of my heart, through the worst and the best, until we take our last breaths, as your everlasting alpha.” Tony said as he slipped on Steve’s ring. He was amazed it actually fit. And now that he was thinking about it, he was amazed that his ring fit Steve’s finger.

The alpha smiled proudly at what he had done. Though he still had no idea what the hell that was. He gave the hand a friendly tap.

“See ya around kid.” Tony said as he started walking towards the door. “If you need me, I’ll be at Stark Tower.” Tony said for the hell of it, for the humor of it. He turned around and saluted at the block of ice before he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day 

Tony was standing against his kitchen counter, staring down at the phone in his palm. He took a deep breath as he stared at the picture of Pepper on his phone. The ‘call’ button glowed, as if begging the alpha to push it. But he kept thinking about what Bruce had said. He told Tony to give it a week. But a week seemed ridiculous. He should strike while the Iron is hot, right? Tony took another deep and, with all the confidence he could muster, pushed the button and held the phone up to his ear. 

The ringing was the worst part. It blaring sound caused a chill of anticipation and apprehension to crawl up his spine. But then he finally heard her beautiful voice. Well, no, he heard a hunted sigh, but whatever, it’s practically the same thing. 

“Hey Pep, how’s it hanging?” Tony said immediately. 

_“Tony…Tony, I know why you called.”_ Pepper said. And the sympathy in her voice didn’t seem like this was heading to any positive resolutions. So Tony did what he always did when he was in a crunch. He joked. 

“So yes or no on the threesome with Bruce.” Tony said. He cringed when he heard her sharp sigh. And he could practically her eyes roll. And he heard her beginning to speak but he cut her off. “Listen Pep, I just think we need to talk about things. You didn’t give me a warning or anything. There was never a discussion and I think that’s what we need.” Tony said hopefully. He heard her sigh again but she didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“ _I don’t know Tony, I just…give me some time, okay?”_ Pepper said. Tony sighed, looking up at the ceiling. As if Jarvis was up there and could give him some advice. 

“Alright.’ Tony mumbled. 

_“Thanks Tony.”_ She said and hung up with all the ease in the world. While Tony continued to hold the phone up to his ear, like lowering his hand would be giving on the two of them. 

So maybe Bruce was right. 

• • • 

A Week Later 

Tony walked into Bruce’s lab with his head low, looking down at the ground in dismay. This time there wasn’t a bagel waiting for him on the table but when he entered the lab, Bruce had a box of donuts on the table. He looked up and saw Tony, immediately offering him some. 

“What’s wrong Tony?” Bruce asked, getting on his feet with a spare mug. He crossed the short distance to a table across from them and filled the mug with coffee from the maker, handing it to the alpha when he came back. 

“She’s out of town, Bruce.” Tony grumbled, downing his mug of coffee in one gulp. Quickly learning that gulping hot liquids made his chest hurt. Bruce was quick to top off his empty mug. When he sat down again, Tony fixed a look on him. “Stop that.” 

“Stop what.” Bruce said, genuinely confused. 

“Serving me. You don’t have to do that.” Tony said. Bruce’s eyes went wide then he chuckled shyly. 

“Sorry, it’s my training. When an alpha is upset, make them happy.” Bruce said, as if he were reciting some long ago rule. And he probably was. 

“Until we get married, my happiness is not your priority.” Tony said, sipping his coffee this time. 

Bruce chuckled. “Aren’t you supposed to be marrying Pepper?” 

“We can be polyamorous.” Tony said. 

Bruce snorted. “But seriously Tony, what’s got you upset?” 

Tony sighed, “So I called her this morning, waiting a week like you said.” Tony said, figuring his minor flub should go unmentioned. “Her secretary told me she was in Hong Kong on a business trip. She never told me she was leaving.” Bruce thought about that silently, then gave Tony a look. 

“You called her the day you broke up, didn’t you?” Bruce asked. Tony averted his eyes. 

“Maybe. If I had, she may have told me to give her some time before we talked and if that happened she could have told me that she was going to be gone the following week so I wouldn’t call her only to not get her, then have to call her office line only to have the secretary crush my hopes and feel like an idiot.” Tony ranted. 

Bruce sighed. “Maybe she just forgot to mention it. You’re not really involved in the business. Something might have come up at the last minute.” 

Tony shrugged. “Unlikely.” He grumbled. Tony finished his donut and swallowed the last of his coffee. Bruce immediately stood to refill his cup but sat back down when Tony gave him a look. Tony stood to get some more coffee. 

“How long is she going to be gone?” Bruce asked. 

“Two weeks.” 

“I think you should take advantage of this break Tony. Enjoy the solitude and have some fun.” Bruce said. Tony’s brow furrowed as he walked back to his seat and snatched a couple more donuts. 

“Have some fun?” Tony repeated. 

“Yes, go out there, find some young, ditzy thing and have fun.” Bruce said. Tony stared at him. 

“Dear God, it’s happening. I’ve rubbed off on you. I don’t know if I should feel ashamed or proud.” Tony said. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Your brain hasn’t caught up to the fact yet, but at the moment, you’re no longer dating. You are single right now. Embrace it.” 

That cold hard truth hit Tony harder than it should have. It was, after all, the naked truth. But after the initial hurt of remember he and Pepper were no longer together, he felt a little better. He was still determined to get her back, but he felt a tad better. 

“Have fun, huh?” Tony repeated. “I might be able to do that. Maybe find a pretty, subby omega.” Tony said. Bruce rolled his eyes. 

Tony loved Pepper and their sex life was fantastic. But, being two dominates, they always had to get over the initial struggle for power before anything sexual actually happened. And every time he let Pepper take control, he would end up feeling a tad chagrined. A little humiliated. Tony took a deep breath, remembering when Bruce told him that maybe they didn’t fit. But Tony quickly pushed that thought aside, he didn’t want to believe it. 

“I think I can do that. It’s Friday; I could go out tonight.” Tony said. “But you have to come with me.” 

Bruce’s eyes went wide. “Why?!” 

“Because you deserve to have a little fun yourself.” Tony said with a wink. Bruce blushed and turned back to his work. 

“I’d rather not. What would people say if I were caught sleeping around?” 

“They would say, holy shit that guy’s the hulk. I better not piss him off.” Tony said seriously. Bruce flashed him a look, but worried his lower lip in the way the omega did when was thinking. Tony could almost see all those dirty, filthy thoughts running through his mind…or maybe it was just Tony’s own mind. 

“I guess.” Bruce grumbled. “But I’ll only be your wingman. I’m not looking for a hook-up.” Tony smiled mischievously. 

“That’s okay. I’ll do it for you.” Tony said. 

Bruce glared at him and pointed towards the door. “Yeah, yeah, now leave so I can work in peace.” 

Tony rose to his feet happily, snagging another donut. “I’ll pick you up at around nine.” Tony said, and Bruce nodded. 

• • • 

Meanwhile 

Brock watched Sitwell pace the floor in the conference room. The beta was beyond pissed and Brock was nervous, because, being the lower gender, he would probably lash out at him. Though he didn’t let his nervousness show in the least. 

“How. The fuck. Do you lose a dead man, Rumlow?” Sitwell growled. 

“Well he obviously wasn’t dead, Sir.” Rumlow snipped, but back tracked when the beta glared at him. “I don’t know, Sir. When I had last checked, he was out the ice, lying on a medical bed. I came back an hour later, like I was supposed to, and he was gone.” Rumlow kept to himself that it was three days ago. He had been trying to find the frozen asshole before Sitwell found out. But alas… 

Sitwell growled, making Brock startled against his will. The beta paced some more, in deep thought. “Grab Rollins and go find him.” Sitwell gritted. 

Brock grinned. “Are you sure you want an alpha working for you, Sitwell.” Brock then replaced the name with ‘Sir’ when the beta glared at him. 

“You just do as you’re told.” The beta grumbled. Brock waltzed out the room, still wearing his smug grin. 

• • • 

“You are not going in that.” Tony told Bruce as he escorted the omega right back to his room. Since the omega dared to crawl from him room in a turtle neck and plain, faded jeans. Bruce sighed, then groaned when Tony started going through his closet. 

“Tony, I already told you I’m not looking for a hook-up.” Bruce said. Tony ignored him, his face grimacing as he went through Bruce’s clothes. He knew he had better articles of clothing. The omega always dressed up real cute when that Doctor Cho dropped by. He had to bodily cram himself into the small space, digging in the very back of the closet to hit the jackpot. 

Tony emerged from his escapade with a form fitting brown button down, with a black blazer and black jeans. And a huge ass grin. 

“Tony.” Bruce groaned. 

“Bruce, we had a deal. If I get screwed, you get screwed.” Tony said. 

“I did not say that.” 

“Doesn’t matter because you are. You can’t tell me the idea isn’t titillating.” Tony said, his grin hadn’t faltered. Bruce glared at him but grabbed the clothes with a sigh and stormed into the bathroom. 

• • • 

The only reason Tony came to this loud and crowded club was to help Bruce get to know someone. Maybe even send him off on a one-night stand journey. The omega was entirely too tense and self-conscience. And Tony knew that there was nothing like a night of fun to bring one out a funk. But Bruce, feigning to be overcome with shyness, refused to depart from the corner he had hidden himself in. And Tony knew he was shy but he’s seen Bruce be a socialite on more than one occasion. He could emerge from his shell when he wanted to. 

“How are you going to be my wingman if you stay in the shadows?” Tony said, taking a sip of his tequila. Speaking mostly to the silhouette of Bruce since that’s all the dark corner revealed of his friend. 

“When you stop pestering me and actually advance on someone, I’ll come out.” Bruce hissed. Tony sighed, looking over the railing. They were on the second floor, in the VIP section. The club was just a couple of block away from the Tower and Tony was seriously considering leaving but he decided to give the night a chance. 

His eyes caught something peculiar. There was a guy down on the first floor, who stuck out like a sore fucking thumb. He had on a hoodie and sweets and unlaced sneakers in a sea of people dressed for a good time. And his body language was nervous, he kept looking around frantically. But Tony soon lost interest with the guy when his eyes spied long, delicious legs. Exposed by the shortness of a black, spaghetti strapped dress, hugging a pair of perfectly shaped breasts. He couldn’t see the woman’s face, she was turned talking to friends. She was no Pepper but Tony decided to give her a try. 

“I’m headed to the bar.” Tony said. The head of Bruce’s silhouette nodded and Tony started down the stairs. He walked around the edges of the floor, where there were less people and made his way to the bar. As he approached her, he picked up the sweet scent of a very fertile omega. It was strong in the way most omegas got when they were in hit but Tony didn’t smell any desperation in the scent. He whipped around, trying to find the owner of that scent because it made his member jerk at the beautiful deliciousness of it. But before too long the scent faded. Tony took a deep breath and advanced on the girl again. When he reached her, he took in her long, flowing black hair. He tapped her shoulder and smiled when she turned to him. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him. Tony noticed the immediate recognition. She was very pretty. 

“Hey!” Tony said to her, with more enthusiasm than he actually felt. 

“Oh hi, what’s up?” The woman said. She was an omega from the scent of her and she leaned down on the bar, putting her prize worthy breast on display. Tony grinned as he opened his mouth to speak but his jaw just closed slowly. She wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted the tall, strawberry red head who had broken his heart. Who was miles away in another damn continent. He wanted what he couldn’t have. And that made his heart ache. 

“Nevermind.” Tony said, hoping he hadn’t hurt the girl’s feelings as he curtly turned on his heels and turned to walk towards the door on the other side of the club. So he had to cross the sea of people gyrating on the dance floor. 

Tony stopped dead in his tracks though when that beautiful scent from earlier surrounded him and hugged him tightly. Tony looked around, wondering why no one else, no other alphas, seemed to be influence by this scent. 

Someone grabbed his arm and Tony would have startled but then a body stepped in his view and Tony was breath taken. The person was beautiful. Tall, with sparkling blue eyes and brilliant blond hair. And succulent lips. His face was honest and open. And drop dead gorgeous. 

“I finally found you.” The guy said, relief showing clearly in his eyes. 

“You are beautiful.” Tony said, not really hearing the words the guy had spoken. The corners of the guy’s lips pulled up into a shy and tentative smile. 

“I’m glad you think so.” The guy said. His words were…slightly questionable but Tony moved past it. Being assaulted by the wonderful scent from earlier. It took him a moment too long to realize that the scent that had a tight grasp on his balls was wafting from this guy. Tony did a few buttons on his jacket. He was suddenly grown a little chilled. 

“I think we should get going.” The guy said after a moment of awkward silence of Tony’s googling. He started tugging Tony towards the doors and the alpha was suddenly very confused. And suspicious. 

“Wait, what!” Tony said. The guy stopped in his tracks, looking back at Tony in confusion. As if Tony should know what this is. Then his eyes lit in understanding. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t meant to be disrespectful. I just…” He trailed off and looked away with a deep breath. “The ice still has me, I guess.” The guy finished shyly. Tony didn’t know what the hell that meant but the guy suddenly gracefully glided to his knees, folding his hands behind his back, looking up at Tony through his lashes. Right here, in a highly populated public place. And the view of submission had Tony’s cock immediately coming alive. 

“Alpha.” The guy said. “I’m sorry for my impatience but I was just wanted you as soon as possible.” And the guy could have sold him for a penny, right then, right there. 

“My place is a few blocks away. Let’s go.” Tony said, this time grabbing the guy, hauling him to his feet, and dragging him towards the door. Which was no easy feat. The guy had heavy, bricked muscles under his sweats but Tony was determined. The only thing that gave him a momentary pause was how cold the guy’s arm was under his clothes. But the guy seemed fine and it didn’t seem too unnatural. It was a little chilly in the club. So he just continued to drag the omega out the doors to the club and nearly stuffed him in his car, speeding away when Tony got in after him. 

• • • 

It wasn’t until Tony’s lips were crashing against the anonymous blonde’s and he pressed up against his naked body did Tony realize how unnaturally cold the omega was. He jerked back when his skin made contact with the guy’s freezing flesh and the guy looked shocked, hurt. 

“What did I do?” The guy asked, his voice worried. Tony shook his head. 

“Nothing, just…your chilled to the bone.” Tony said. The guy oh’d like he had forgotten that little fact. 

“Yeah, sorry, I haven’t fully…thawed I guess.” The guy said. 

Tony gave him a strange look, but decided not to think too hard on that. Because this guy didn’t seem too bothered by the fact that he was probably going to die of hypothermia. And to Tony, he was just going to be a warm hole for the night and he could send the peculiar yet very sexy omega about his business in the morning. Just as long as the guy didn’t die in the very near future. Tony scanned his eyes down the omega’s lovely body as he sat up on his elbow, in Tony’s bed. All hard, carved muscles. A decent sized dick for an omega. Tony cautiously touched the guy’s chest with his hand, since the guy was looked at him with begging eyes. He was still incredibly but it wasn’t unbearable like it had been a moment ago. 

“You’re warming up.” Tony told him and the guy looked relieved. Like he thought this unnatural cold was going to be a deal breaker. And it probably should have been but Tony was no longer thinking with the head on his shoulders. 

Tony leaned forward and kissed him again, brushing his tongue against the omega’s lips. The omega cautiously opened for him. Not exactly like he didn’t know what he was doing, but, perhaps, he hadn’t done it in a long time. Tony pressed against him again, shivering at the coldness of the guy’s body. But this time it was…pleasant. The cold gave a chilling sensation in all the right places. 

Tony was considering taking the guy without any preparation. Because any one as submissive as him, offering sex upfront had to be used to the ropes. But when Tony lined himself up, he felt that the guy was entirely too tight and there was panic in the guy’s eyes was he looked up at Tony through his lashes. 

“I’ve never done this before. Not this way at least.” The guy said, finally giving him a warning. That would have been good fact to bring up back at the club. 

“Shit, are you sure you want to do this?” Tony asked, pulling back. He was incredibly hard, his cock leaking but he wasn’t an ass. Not completely. And the guy seemed very young. He didn’t want him to make the mistake of a lifetime simply because he wanted to get screwed by a billionaire. 

“Of course, we have to.” The guy said. Tony was getting the feeling that they were on two very different pages but…why wasn’t he stopping? Maybe he was more of an ass than he thought. 

“There’s no going back. Once it’s gone, it’s gone.” Tony warned him. The guy nodded, a small smile quirking his lips. 

“I know. But I don’t mind. Really.” The guy said. “Just…” The guy trailed off, then shook his head as if to say ‘nevermind’, spreading his legs wider. “Take me however you want.” The guy said. There was something in his voice that made Tony think it was a bit of an automatic response. Something he had been trained to say, like Bruce. But he pushed it out his mind as he reached down and breached the guy with his fingers, making sure he prepared the guy fully. He had never had a virgin before. And the opportunity flooded him with, both, arousal and nervousness. The last thing Tony wanted to do was mess up this guy’s first time. 

Tony went up to three fingers, and smiled at how he the guy became a moaning, writing mess under him. There had been a tenseness in the guy. And Tony took pride in how it seemed to melt off him. That Tony seemed, to him anyway, to be making this good for the omega. 

When Tony thought he was ready, he gently slipped inside the guy’s tight, wet heat. A wonderful juxtaposition to the cold sensation Tony got from the outside of the guy’s body. The motion was smooth, made easy by the guy’s self-made slick and Tony buried himself to the hilt, stopping to give the omega time to adjust. But from the hiss that shot pass the guy’s lips, and the way he screwed his eyes shut, clenching the sheets, it wasn’t all smooth and wonderful for him. 

Tony leaned down and kissed him, trying to distract him from the initial pain of having his cherry popped, reaching down and taking the guy’s dick in his hand, fondling him, jerking him off. When the guy started kissing him back in earnest, wrapping his arms around the alpha, Tony decided he was probably ready. 

He started off very gentle and tender, letting the guy adjust to the newness of being fucked. Tony prided himself of letting over half of their affair be in his favor. But when they were nearing the end, when Tony felt the guy start to clench around him, and he could feel the pool of sensation at the bottom on his stomach, indication he was close, Tony figured it was time to take it up a notch. His thrusts got a harder, quicker, a little harsher. But the guy didn’t object. His moans and gasped amplified. And he held on to Tony as if he never wanted him to leave. 

When the guy did say something, it was not what Tony expected. 

“You’re going to knot, right?” The guy managed to ask him, in between pants and moans. After, undoubtedly, noticing the lack of swelling on Tony’s part. 

Tony wasn’t. Had the guy been in heat he wouldn’t have minded. But knotting on the first time outside of heat could be painful, and most importantly, could lead to accidentally bonding. But before he could even begin to explain all of this (if he even could, all he could think about was how fucking wonderful this guy’s body was) the guy crashed their lips together, baring his neck when he pulled back. Though Tony got the distinct feeling he didn’t necessarily want to be claimed. Not that Tony would claim a complete stranger in the first place. 

“Please alpha.” The guy begged. And goddamn, he sounded so sexy when he begged. And Tony started to feel his knot swelling without him even thinking about it. And when he slammed into the guy one last time, his knot locked into place, and he came more than he ever had in his life. The guy grunted when he did. And it sounded a little too pained for Tony’s comfort. But then the guy came, shooting his load in between them. So Tony was guessing it wasn’t too bad. 

Tony slumped on top of the guy, kissing his cheek. He, experimentally, moved his waist a little, just a tad, and the guy winced. Tony soothed him by kissing him lazily, running his hand all over the guy’s body in comfort. And he tried to stay perfectly still. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Tony told the guy. Who shrugged a little, in exhaustion. 

“S’alright.” The guy mumbled. “It doesn’t feel that bad. It’s…alright.” Isn’t that what every alpha wanted to hear? That their knot was _alright._ But Tony could understand where he was coming from. He chuckled and kissed the omega’s cheek. 

“Music to my ears.” Tony said. The guy huffed a tired laughter. “You’re warm now.” Tony told him. 

The guy nodded. “I know. And I feel better.” Tony almost asked what the story was about this unnatural cold thing the guy had going on but since he would probably never see the guy again, he decided not to meddle. 

“Did we bond?” The guy asked suddenly. Tony’s brow creased as he thought about it. 

“I don’t…I don’t know. Think about something really hard.” Tony said. The guy’s brow furrowed as he thought. Then Tony got the sudden feeling of hunger. 

“You want a hot dog?” Tony guessed. 

“I think we bonded.” The guy said casually. While Tony was feeling a small surge of panic. “Do bonds break?” The guy asked, so Tony was guessing he did have _some_ reservations. 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, if we stay away from each other for two or more weeks, it will break.” 

The guy hummed. “How long are going to be tied?” 

“Not too much longer. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes. Bonding makes the knot last longer.” 

The guy nodded, tiredly. “Alright, well I’m going to sleep. Just pull out when you can.” 

Tony chuckled, telling him that was fine. He wondered if he should try to maneuver their bodies so they were lying on their sides but Tony knew the guy was probably still very sore and he was already fast asleep. So Tony let him be. 

When his knot deflated, Tony tried to pull out as gingerly as he could but the guy still stirred with a wincing hiss. Tony cuddled him when he was out, trying to ease the pain. And the guy soon fell asleep again. Tony decided to do the same thing. But as he laid there, his arms wrapped around a complete stranger but he couldn’t force himself to pull away, Tony had the strange feeling that something was wrong. Wrong in a right type of way. And he had no idea what to think of that. 

But Tony figured that once this guy was out his life (he probably shouldn’t have even mated him in the first place but Tony most certainly didn’t regret it), things would be perfectly fine. He kissed the guy’s hair and went to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there's humor in this chapter. Humor is not my strong suit.

Tony hated it when he did stupid things, things he wasn’t supposed to do. Especially since he was supposed to be a brilliant genius. Though Tony had to admit that this thing wasn’t too bad. It had cooked him breakfast this morning and served it to him in bed when Tony woke up to the wonderful scent of bacon and pancakes. And it was looking at him expectantly and shyly because Tony was looking back at him suspiciously. Wondering why his one night stand had felt the need to make him breakfast.

“If you don’t hurry up and eat, it’ll get cold.” The guy said. His smooth voice as wonderful as it had been last night. Tony nodded stiffly, wondering how he should proceed. He couldn’t just eat and boot the guy out his house. He had taken the omega’s virginity for fucks sake (pun intended). So Tony started eating. And that had been the best idea he’s had in a long time. Whoever this anonymous omega was, knew their way around a kitchen. That had been another of Pepper’s faults. She couldn’t cook. And neither could Tony, but he could fumble better than her. Being alphas, they’ve always dated an omega or beta who could do such things or they went out.

“Do you like it?” The guy asked nervously. And Tony figured that’s why the guy had been staring holes in his face. Tony nodded fervently, shoving another forkful in his mouth. The guy smiled. “Good. I’m glad. Everything’s so different from my time. I had to restart several times because I kept burning the food. I wouldn’t have gone through so much but I saw all the food in your fridge. I guess rations have been lifted—well, of course they have. In all these years.” The guy said. Tony froze. His hand on the fork, which was still in his mouth. Damn. Just when Tony was starting to relax, this guy showed his inner psycho. This was all Banner’s fault. Banner and Tony’s stupid dick. Though the later will be seeing no repercussion.

“ _Uh huh_.” Tony drawled, nodding slowly. And trying to very casually place the tray on the end table. Don’t startle the nut. Keep him calm until he could get to his suit. The guy gave him a weird look though, obviously trying to figure out what changed.

“Everything alright?” The guy asked.

“Oh, yeah. Everything’s fine.” Tony said quickly, hoping it wasn’t too quick. “I just…I think we have two different understandings.”

“Oh.” The guy gasped. And Tony watched him carefully. Making sure he would be prepared if this guy attacked. “Have I done something wrong? I mean…I’m trained. Am I not submissive enough?” The guy asked, looking at Tony through his lashes. “I know I’m the epitome of out of practice but I’m trying very hard.” And, shit, because the guy sounded so desperate Tony paused instead of telling him to beat it. Tony started mentally berating himself because he knew, he fucking knew, he shouldn’t have shoved his dick in this guy.

“No, no, you’ve done…great. You’re fine. I just…I wasn’t expecting all this.” Tony said. Figuring he’ll let the guy down easy. Then when he’s gone he'd spit flame at Bruce for this horrid, horrid idea. It didn’t matter that he should have heeded the red flags when they were thrown at his face. His penis had only been doing what it did best.

“Oh,” The guy breathed. Confusion was suddenly very clear in his eyes. “So…it was different in my time. What do mates do now?” The guy asked.

“That’s it!” Tony blurted. Everything clicked into place. His brain was finally working. And Tony was so glad he wasn’t staring into the face of a loon. “No, our bond. You don’t have to worry about it. You don’t have to be my mate.” Tony said with a sigh of relief. Then he tensed again when the guy’s confusion turned into bewilderment.

“Of course I do. You’re my alpha.” The guy said. And there went that little flicker of hope. Tony froze, his jaw dropped. This guy was more nuts than he thought. But the guy suddenly shook his head and Tony was hoping he did so because of a spark of sanity.

“You’re right. We have a misunderstanding.” The guy said. The sanest thing that spilled past his lips (except for the moans and mewls from last night) since Tony met him. “I thought you would recognize me. I’m your omega. We’re married.” Tony fell forward, plummeting onto the bed. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere with this guy, he came up with something more insane.

“No, look.” The guy said, taking something off his hand and holding it in Tony’s face. The object was fuzzy until Tony focused on it. It was a ring. A silver band. Tony didn’t understand how that clarified a damn thing until he saw the name in red around the band. Anthony Edward Stark.

Tony’s eyes snapped up at him. Because this was insane. This guy…this strange, anonymous guy could not have been the dead guy entrapped in ice. That guy was dead, the doctors had said so.

“How did you get that?” Tony snapped. His voice accusatory and it startled the impersonator.

“What do you mean? You gave it to me.” The guy said, seemingly stricken. And worried. And he had every right to be.

“No, you stole it! They guy whose finger I put that ring on is dead.” Tony accused. But the guy shook his head fervently.

“No, you gave it to me. I remember your voice. You walked into the room they had me in and you took off my ring and I thought you were going to steal it. But you said you knew what it was like to lose your beloved. And you said your side of the vow, you said my name. You gave me your ring. I know because yours had felt hot against my skin.” The guy said. He sounded so sincere and convincing that Tony hated to realize he was beginning to believe this guy. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Tony trying to figure out what the hell and the guy was worried and scared.

But then he suddenly smiled, small and shyly. “You wouldn’t let that guy experiment on me.” It was the way he said it that took a hold of Tony. The way the guy had seemed impressed and oh so grateful.

But this didn’t make sense. Did it? Because if this guy was telling the truth, if this guy really was Steven Grant Rogers, then that would make him Captain America, and Captain America had the super soldier serum. Was the serum so powerful that he could be frozen stiff, through and through, for seventy years, and come out alive? Just thaw out like a piece of meat in the fridge.

Tony was leaning towards no and was seconds from yelling at the guy, telling him to get the fuck out his house when a ding echoed through the room, indicating a call. The guy startled, looking around. But he scooted closer to Tony when Jarvis’s voice rung loud and clear with,

“Sir, it’s Sitwell on the other line.”

Tony gave the guy an analyzing once over. The guy had put a protective hand on Tony’s shoulder, looking around critically, trying to spot the voice. There was something about the sudden sense of alert that took the guy, the way his face was set in determination that caught Tony off guard. It was just like looking at one of the many posters Tony had seen of Captain America. Only without his cowl and uniform. And his beautiful sculptured body was naked with nothing but a sheet covering his lower half. And Tony tried to ignore how his cock suddenly jerked. This was not the time for sexual encounters. Maybe he did need to have a conversation with his other head.

“It’s just my AI.” Tony told the guy...who may or may not be Steve Rogers. The guy looked at him, his brow creased.

“AI?”

“I’ll explain later.” Tony said as he grabbed his phone off the end table and pushed talk. Sitwell’s face appeared on the screen. The guy looked over at the screen in amazement but when he saw a face he jumped back, raising the sheet over his shoulders. He looked at Tony as if _he_ were the insane one. But none of his junk was showing and it wasn’t like Sitwell wasn’t seeing something he hasn’t already.

“Sitwell, this better be good.” Tony told the beta.

“I see you have company.” Sitwell said, his voice tight as if he were highly concerned. And the guy went a bright red, covering his face with the sheet. Tony had to smile in amusement at that. “But this is more important. Sir…we’ve lost Captain America.” Tony blinked, staring at Sitwell. Because…if they lost Captain America…and the guy in his bed was claiming to be Captain America…no, this was impossible.

“What the hell do you mean you’ve lost Captain America?” Tony nearly yelled. “Sitwell, I gave you one job!”

“I don’t know, Sir. Agent Rumlow—” Tony groaned. That explained everything. “said that Captain America disappeared in between his rounds.”

Tony sighed, running a hand down his face. “Alright, well, do all you can to find him.” Tony mumbled before he hung up. The bemused face of Sitwell turned to a black screen. But Tony was so past him by now. He might have very well found himself suddenly hitched to a dead man. Because, of course. Of course, Tony would get himself into this mess.

The guy, or Steve, Tony had a sneaky suspicion the guy had been telling the truth, pulled down the sheet, looking at Tony cautiously.

“Anthony?” Steve said. Tony sighed, leaning back against the headboard.

“How did you find me?” Tony asked. Trying to find anything that would prove this guy wrong. It wasn’t like this was No-fucking-where, Kansas with three farms occupied by inbreeds. It was New York. The most populated city in the entire damn nation. How the fuck did this guy find him.

“Your picture is everywhere.” Steve said. And yeah, it was dawning on Tony, now, that being a high profile billionaire did make him a bit more obvious. “And you’re all over the news. You and this tower. And you told me I could find you here.” Tony closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair. “So, yesterday, I finally found the tower and you were leaving with a guy. An omega.” Steve said. And there was something in the sudden dryness of his voice…was it jealousy. Damn, was this guy already getting possessive? “And I followed you to the club. It took forever for me to find you.”

Tony nodded slowly, “How did you get out of S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“I walked out.” Steve said. And from the looks of him, he was being a hundred percent serious.

“What!” Tony said. Because the security should not have been that fucking lax.

Steve nodded. “When I came to, they had taken my uniform and I had to find some clothes. Then I had to find the front door and then I walked out.”

“Okay,” Tony said, filing that away for later for when he got on Sitwell’s ass. “But why? Why did you look for me?” Tony asked, them immediately felt like an ass because Steve’s face fell. Tony didn’t want to hurt him but he didn’t the guy. It was stupid for him to go through the entire marriage charade but the two didn’t know each other from Adam. They couldn’t continue with this, this mock of a marriage. Tony had a real marriage in mind. With the woman of his dreams. Not the random omega he was currently chained to.

“Because you’re my alpha.” Steve said. And why, why did he have to say it so fucking sadly. It wasn’t even true…well it was because not only were they married, they were bonded but…it wasn’t fucking true. “You’re…all I have. Everyone I know is…dead.” Tony sighed heavily, trying to figure out what would be the best thing to say while still getting him out this situation. Bruce. He needed Bruce. He would know what to do.

“You don’t know that.” Tony started but Steve shook his head.

“I do. I tried to find them, all my friends. I kept getting the same answers. They’re all dead.” Steve said, his eyes looking down. And he looked so…alone. He looked alone and lost and Tony hated it because it was tugging on his heartstrings and he knew what was going to happen even before it happened. Even though he tried to deny it.

“Even Peggy is gone.” Steve said, his voice so quiet Tony barely heard him. And then pain kicked him. Tony didn’t what had happened until he realized it was Steve. His pain was bleeding through the bond and it clicked.

“Was Peggy your alpha?” Tony asked him, scooting closer to ~~his omega~~ the omega. Steve nodded sadly and he sniffled and Tony broke.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry.” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Steve. And, damn, it was like hugging a brick; Steve’s muscles were so hard. But the omega leaned into his embrace. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be an ass. I was just shocked.” Biggest understatement of the century. “But…it’ll be okay, okay?” Tony told him, wiping the tears off of Steve’s blonde eyelashes. He was trying to figure out what the next step was. And, more importantly, even though Tony felt like an ass, how to get rid of Steve without hurting him. He felt bad for the omega, he really did. Omegas took the loss of their mates incredibly hard and Tony was going to let the guy stay for as long as he needed, he just hoped that wouldn’t be until ‘their last breaths’ as Tony foolishly said in the vows.

“You can stay here…with me.” Tony said tentatively. And Steve smiled, albeit sadly.

“Thank you.” Steve said. His sad blue eyes sparkling again. And Tony had to admit, it was nice to see him a little uplifted.

A sudden ding ringing through the room startled the hell out of both of them.

“Misses Potts, Sir.” Jarvis told him and Steve looked up at the ceiling uncomfortably.

“Where is this guy?” Steve asked.

“It’s not a guy. It’s a computer. And he runs everywhere.” Tony said. Steve’s eyes shot down at him, covering himself with the sheet again.

“He saw last night!” Steve panicked and Tony couldn’t help it, he laughed. Then abruptly stopped when he caught Steve’s very serious glare.

“No, I guarantee you, he closed his eyes.” Tony said, noticing Steve’s glare intensify before he whipped around and picked up his phone. He didn’t want to keep her waiting. Steve moved down to the foot of the bed, the sheet still tightly wrapped around his body. Oh this new life with Steve was going to be fun.

“Pepper, darling, hi, how are ya?” Tony said, sporting his best warming smile. She looked at him strangely, obviously taking in the sight before her.

“Tony, my secretary told me you called.” She said. Tony smelled a sudden spike if pheromones and he focused past the phone at the suspicious look Steve was giving. His eyes narrow, he jaw set. The jealousy was wafting off him, his scent suddenly rising thick and sweet. Instinct. When omegas were jealous, instinct told them to make themselves more appealing to bring back their alphas.

“Tony?” Pepper said, grabbing Tony’s attention. He looked down at her and realized he had started panting.

“Um, Pep, this really isn’t a good time. I’ll call you back.” Tony said. She seemed taken aback. And then her eyes narrowed as she started realizing what was going on. Tony couldn’t smell her scent but he got the jealousy vibe all the same.

“What time? I have a break—”

“I’ll call you back.” Tony repeated when Steve causally let the sheet drop, revealing his unblemished beautiful skin. And the sight added with his wonderful, thick scent damn near made Tony’s mouth water. He didn’t even know he had hung on Pepper until he looked down at the black screen, his thumb hovering where the end button would have been.

“Who was that?” Steve asked suspiciously. His scent suddenly disappearing and he covered his body again as if he were a treat that Tony wasn’t allowed to have until he started behaving. And Tony was pissed because he really wanted that damn treat. He didn’t even know why Steve was jealous. He couldn’t possibly be taking this marriage seriously!

“The woman running my company.” Tony said, as innocently as he could. Steve eyed him for a long time before he nodded stiffly. “So…listen, I’m going to be honest, I’m not really an omega type of guy. I used to only date betas and female alpha and I have no idea what to do with you.” Tony said. Then when Steve’s brow creased and he started to look worried, Tony added, “I’m not say that you’re a problem I just need to call my friend, the omega you saw me go to club with last night. He’s my best friend and maybe he’ll be able to give me a quick lesson on how to be a good alpha.” Tony said. Not complete bullshit. If he is going to suffer through this, he might as well do his part well. But he mostly wanted to call Bruce so his friend could tell him how to get rid of Steve.

The omega thought about it for a moment before he nodded dubiously. “Okay, thanks.”

“Good. Why do you peruse my closet and see if you can squeeze into something?” Tony said. Steve gave him a once over and quirked an eyebrow. But he nodded as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, wrapping the sheet around him as he did so. The omega looked up as if to see if Jarvis was watched as ambled to the already open closet. Tony stood, not giving a damn he was naked, Jarvis had witnessed worst, and grabbed his phone. He walked into the living room, facing the bedroom door so he knew when Steve came out and called his friend.

The phone rung for longer than usual and when Bruce appeared on the screen, he had bed hair and he was rubbing his glasses-less eyes. He was also in a state of undressed…and was that an arm wrapped around his waist.

“You dog!” Tony said.

Bruce glared at him. “Tony, shut up. What?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was I interrupting a good morning?”

Bruce’s glare intensified. “Tony!”

“Alright, listen, I may have gotten myself into a bit of a situation and I desperately need your assistance.” Tony said. Bruce sighed, dropping his head on the pillow. And Tony was able to see past him at the head of the person with him. Or Bruce was with the person. The person had black hair and appeared to be a woman. Or a guy with very long hair.

“Tony, why do your fuck ups always end up involving me?” Bruce groaned.

“Bruce, I always save your ass when you need me to.”

“I don’t get myself into situations.”

“Irrelevant. Bruce, please!” Tony whined. Bruce sighed again, then nodded.

“Sure Tony, I’ll be up there in about ten minutes.” Bruce said. So his date had come to the Tower.

“Thanks bud. Now, who’s the special someone?” Tony asked. Bruce didn’t answer. The screen just went black and Tony glared at the phone. How rude!

“Anthony, I don’t think anything’s going to fit.” Steve grumbled as he stepped out the bedroom. When Tony got a good look at him, he laughed. The shirt and pants were stretched across the omega’s muscular frame. Leaving him more uncovered than covered. Steve glared at him playfully.

“Ha, ha, I’m just going to put back on my sweats.” Steve said.

Tony nodded. “Alright, and I’ll take you shopping in a bit. After I talk with my friend.”

“Oh, I don’t have any money.” Steve said and Tony waved a dismissive hand.

“I’m your alpha. It’s on me.” Tony said. Thinking nothing of it. Steve looked at him in shock.

“Oh, I…thank you, Anthony.” Steve said, sounding sincerely grateful.

“Tony. Call me Tony.” Tony said. Steve smiled.

“Tony.” Steve repeated. And Tony tried to ignore how he loved the way his name rolled off Steve’s tongue. And his other head was trying to get his attention, asking him if he had time to have a quickie with Steve before Bruce got there. But Tony shushed him; since it was his fault they were even in this mess.

“Um, I’ll…I’ll clean up and wash the dishes.” Steve said after a moment of awkward silence. And disappeared into the bedroom again. Tony sighed, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Because of his unjustified tendency to be jealous, Tony thought Steve would absolutely hate Bruce. The alpha was definitely prepared for a fallout. But, after a leery once-over and an almost discrete sniff test, Steve smiled warmly at Bruce and introduced himself. By name only. Maybe he just forgot to mention he was Captain America.

Bruce smiled cautiously and perplexedly, conducting a sniff test of his own. Tony realized the exact moment Bruce’s keen nose caught Steve’s bonded scent. It was evident in the way his eye’s widened, and he stammered in the middle of his sentence.

“I, uh, I-I’m Bruce. B-Bruce Banner.” Tony’s best friend said.

Steve chuckled a little, slightly bemused. “You sure?”

Bruce smiled, “I think I’m sure.” Bruce said, his eyes sliding between Steve and Tony. “Sooo...I’ll be honest, I’m a little confused here. Tony didn’t tell me he had suddenly found himself bonded.”

Yes, now it was dawning on Tony that he should have explained the situation to Bruce before he came up here.

Steve’s gaze immediately snapped to Tony; the blonde was obviously at a loss.

“Yeah, my fault. I may have forgotten to mention some details...about...Steve and me and...us.” Tony said. Steve quirked an eyebrow and turned back to Bruce.

“Um, yeah, Tony and I met at the club last night and we bonded...also...last night.” Steve said, a bright red tinting his cheeks.  “Um, this morning Tony said he wanted to talk to you about so...I’m going to give myself a tour of the place,” Steve said, looking back at Tony as if he were also asking for permission. So Tony nodded. “And give you guys some space.”

“Sounds good.” Tony said. Glad Steve was, at least, a little more receptive than Tony had initially thought.

Bruce still looked perplexed.

Steve smiled a little before turning and walking out the living room. Bruce faced the alpha.

“So...what the fuck, Tony?” Bruce asked.

Tony sighed. “Okay, so remember about a week ago, when Pepper and I broke up, remember when I told you I had a big meeting upstairs?” Bruce nodded. “So, it turns out that my little search party found Captain America.”

“Captain America?” Bruce repeated, his interest very peaked.

“Yes, the one and only.”

Bruce looked in the direction that Steve had walked away, then back at Tony. “Tony, please don’t tell me you defiled America’s national hero.”

Well, when it was put that way.

“No, no I didn’t. We’re married!” Tony informed him. Bruce blinked, his brow furrowing in warranted confusion. “Allow me to elaborate: When I went up to see the body, I was told he was dead. Yeah, duh, I mean his body was still encased in a huge block of ice. Then, I saw that he had an engagement ring on his finger. I felt sorry for the guy, and myself  ‘cause my heart had been recently shattered, and gave him my ring, took his, said my side of the vows, and left. As it turns out,” Tony gestured towards the way Steve had walked away, “He wasn’t all that dead after all and took the vows very seriously. He tracked me down, thought I recognized him and we consummated our marriage last night. He told me he tried to find his old friends and his old alpha; they’re all dead. So, I’m all he has.”

There was a long,  _ long _ , silence when Tony finished.

“So, let me get this straight,” Bruce said, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in his hands. He sighed deeply, running his hands down his face, looking at Tony. “You walk into a room where a dead body is stuck in a glacier, and your first reaction was to  _ marry  _ it?”

“Out of sympathy, Bruce!” Tony hissed.

“But  _ why  _ Tony? Why marry the dead guy?” Bruce asked as if the answer wasn’t obvious.

“Because he was dead!” Tony said. “How was I supposed to know he would come back to life?”

“So, what the hell did you call me for because I don’t know what the hell to do with this, Tony.” Bruce said, plopping down on the couch as if this were his burden.

“I need you to put yourself in Steve’s shoes. Become Steve. You are now Steve.” Tony said. Bruce stared at him impatiently. “Are you becoming Steve?”

“Sure Tony.”

“Now tell me what would be the best and nicest way to get rid of you.”

Bruce glared up at the alpha. “Really? You’re all he has, and you’re abandoning him already. God, you’re such an ass! And it’s CAPTAIN AMERICA! Do you know how many people would kill to be tied to Captain Fucking America!”

“I know Bruce, and believe me, I’m stoked.” Tony said, “But he’s not Pepper. And I’m in love with Pepper. I would kill to be tied with Pepper.”

Bruce sighed, looking up at Tony. He looked at him for a long time before sighing again and shaking his head. “Just tell him the truth, Tony. Like, now. As soon as possible. Say you’re in love with someone else and that you don’t want to keep up this marriage.”

Tony takes in a deep breath and starts pacing. “So tell him I want a divorce?” Tony said. Bruce nodded with a slight shrugged. Tony thought about it. But it just didn’t feel right. Where would Steve go? Well, he didn’t necessarily have to go anywhere. Tony could just let him stay here until he figured out the twenty-first century and...who knows. What did Steve want now that he was thrown into the future? Would he just move one, get an apartment and live his life? Or would he need a constant friend? It’s not like he had any at the moment. All Steve’s friends were dead…

Tony was all he had.

And there was that guilt Tony so did not miss.

“You don’t have to worry about the particulars.” Bruce said as if he read every single concern running through Tony’s mind. “You two could talk out your options. But he needs to know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony said. “I will. I’ll tell him. But in the meantime, could you grab him and do omega stuff. Like shopping or cookbook hunting or birth control finding or whatever it is you do?”

Tony had never seen someone go from sympathetic to scowl so dramatically. Shit, was that green in Bruce’s eyes.

“I’m just saying, he didn’t pack for time travel, and he’s kind of without a lot of things.” Tony explained.

Bruce was still glaring at him. “Shouldn’t you and he have a little talk first.”

Tony groaned, thinking about the tears in Steve’s eyes when he told Tony his alpha died. And then turn around and lose another alpha within days...Tony didn’t want to be responsible for that.

“I’ll tell him tonight.” Tony said. He knew he was lying. But he was going to follow Bruce’s advice. He just wanted to wait until the right time.

“Tony, seriously, don’t wait this out.” Bruce said, suddenly looking serious. “This is the type of thing that can break a lot of hearts very quickly.”

“I know Bruce. I do. I’m going to do what you said.” Tony promised. Bruce sighed, yet again, scanning Tony from head to toe.

Bruce said, “Oh this is going to end terribly.

• • •

Tony went with them because it seemed wrong to thrust Steve into the complete unknown of modern day New York with an even more complete stranger than himself. In the very least, Steve could have his alpha with him. No matter how temporary their arrangement would be.

But all that consideration went out the door when his phone started vibrating in his pocket, and he pulled it out to find he was getting a call from the strawberry redhead he was in love with. Tony quickly excused himself, since shopping wasn’t his favorite pastime anyway and advanced towards the door leading out the crowded clothing store, trying to ignore how confused Steve looked as he answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

“Pepper?” Tony said.

_ “Have you moved on already? _ ” Was Pepper’s harsh reply.

“NO!” Tony said quickly, a little too loudly. And he immediately regretted ever meeting Steve. “No, I was just...helping out an omega friend.” Tony said. It wasn’t a complete lie, and Tony had a lot of omega friends whom he was their heat partner. Pepper never minded, she had a few omegas she helped out too. Heat sex and sex were two completely different situations. And omegas needed someone they could trust during those times.

_ “Ooooooh.” _ Pepper said, her voice immediately relieved. Tony was relieved too.  _ “Sorry, Tony. I just...this has been hard for me.” _

“Me too.” Tony said. “Pep, you gotta tell me what I did wrong. At least give me a chance to apologize. Maybe we can work this out. That’s what we’ve always done.”

_ “You haven’t done anything wrong, Tony.” _ Pepper said, sounding very sincere. Tony didn’t even know how to take that.

“Then why did you break my heart?” Is what he almost said. But his dignity made him say, “What went wrong then?”

_ “Nothing was wrong. I love you, Tony. That’s why I can’t do this anymore. Because I know one day you’re going to fly off to save the world, but you won’t be able to save yourself.” _ Pepper said.

They’ve had this discussion before. And it tore at Tony just like it always did. Because as much as he loved Pepper...what was he supposed to do? Stop being Iron Man?

Tony sighed and started pacing, looking up just in time to see Bruce and Steve walking his way. “Hey Pep. I gotta run. Can I...Is it alright if I call you later?”

There’s a long silence on the other line. And the wait is making him anxious. Because with each ticking second, the two omegas are inching closer and closer.

_ “Sure, Tony. Just, wait until I’m back stateside at the beginning of next month. There’s a lot going on here.” _ Pepper said. What she didn’t say was that she didn’t need the distraction. But Tony knew that’s what she meant.

“Okay.” Tony said. And they hung up. Just as Steve opened the door and came outside, with Bruce in tow.

Tony looked down at the one bag in Steve’s hand. It wasn’t even a big bag. There couldn’t have been more than one shirt in there.

“I’m not understanding how that’s a wardrobe.” Tony said as Steve reached him.

“That’s what I said.” Bruce said.

“Oh, Tony you’re being so kind.” Steve started. “I don’t want to…” Steve trailed off when Tony waved a dismissive hand.

“Steve-o, I’m literally one of the richest people in the entire world. Get whatever you need. Whatever you want, really.” Tony said, very sincere.

Steve smiled. Damn, someone could get lost in such an honest, sweet smile.

“Thanks, Tony.” Steve said. “But everything’s different now. The clothes, they don’t fit the same way.”

“I’ve seen the style of the forties. That’s a good thing.” Tony snarked without thinking about it then immediately regretted it because he didn’t want Steve to take it the wrong way. But Steve smiled again, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Oh har har, because seeing people’s underwear and women having their breast on display is so much better.” Steve said, looking at the people passing by to entire the store. And he didn’t even try to keep his voice down when he said it. So he got some pretty harsh glares from some ill-dressed teenagers as they passed by.

“The man has a point.” Bruce said.

“Nope, absolutely not. I can’t have you two agreeing. It will make my life miserable.” Tony said.

The omega’s chuckled but Tony did catch the side glare Bruce threw at him, and Tony was reminded of the promise he made earlier. About telling Steve how he truly felt about their marriage later tonight.

Or tomorrow morning. Yeah, that seemed like a much better time. After the omega had a good night sleep.

As if reading his mind, Bruce rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t Tony ever please him?

“There are other stores here. Let’s try to find something more archaic.”

• • •

Meanwhile

One Week Later

Brock followed Rollins into Sitwell’s office. He didn’t like Rollins. The guy had an aggressive stick shoved way up his ass but at least Brock got to see Sitwell be put in his place. Jasper turned from studying the map that covered one of his four office walls. His eyes immediately glanced up at Rollin’s by they easily slid to Brock instead.

“You better had not come here to waste my time.” Jasper barked to Brock, specifically.

Brock plopped into a chair and propped his feet on Sitwell’s desk. Just to get under the beta’s skin. And the only outward reaction Brock made when Sitwell gave him a very unpleasant glare was a cheeky smirk. Even though his insides wilted. “My sources say he’s been hangout out with Stark.” Brock said.

Rollins glared down at Brock, and because that fucker was a hell of a lot scarier than Sitwell, Brock dropped his feet.

“He has been for the past week.” Rollins continued. “You want us to nab ‘em?”

“Not yet.” Sitwell said quickly. “Lie low and watch them closely. Study their patterns. Wait until you know Rogers will be alone. Then grab him. But not without my permission first.” Sitwell said, pointing a finger at Brock, specifically. Sitwell and his sniveling ass.

“Yes, sir!” Brock said with an unnecessary amount of enthusiasm and a half-ass salute.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
